Over The Border, And Through The Woods
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: Months after meeting Ivy Walker, Kevin, the border patrolman decides it's time to go over the forbidden border and into the woods. Little does he know, he becomes a victim to the lies within the woods and beyond the border. R
1. Over The Border

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Village... I'm just filling in possiblities as to what could happen... so don't sue me becuase you'll get about five dollars... and that's all I'm worth.

Hello fellow readers. This idea was stuck in my head for a looong time... so I got about two hours of sleep. This story represents what I believe would have happened if Kevin, the security guard had decided to go over the border a few months after helping Ivy Walker.

I can't take credit for writing this _entire _chapter by myself cause my Best Friend: MX1080 helped me write it...

And it took forever to write so you all better like it... jk!

Warnings: You probably would not understand this story if you haven't seen the movie so my advice to those who haven't... go watch it and then read this ; )

Enjoy:

Kevin Lilliford bit his lip once again as he eyed the fifteen-foot wooden fence that acted as a border in front of him. The enormous barrier looked less than welcoming, and heeded warning to those who would dare try to enter the, 'Walker Wildlife Reserve'.

His boss had given him warnings before, instructing the young man to do what he was told, and how easy the job was. All Kevin had to do was secure the perimeter. But one thing he came back to every time he drove along the border.

It was that girl.

For months his curiousness had been heightened by the thoughts of what had happened at the border between the forest, and him.

Nothing he did would quell his ailing, and left him restless and without sleep for many nights. On those rare nights that he got sleep; the picture of that girl would always implant itself into his mind. The curly red hair that didn't extend down past her shoulder blades, her dimmed eyes that proved she couldn't see him. That mud covered yellow cloak she wore as if it were a shield, and at last, the dress she wore… looked like something from the colonial period that often reminded Kevin of pictures he'd seen when he was in school and learning about the 'olden day's'.

_How_ could someone live in those woods?

_Why_ would someone live in those woods?

Kevin shook his head softly, as if willing the thoughts to leave his mind. Unconsciously, he placed his hand into his pocket and fisted the golden watch the mysterious girl had given him as payment for the medical supplies he had given to her.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself out loud. The entire ordeal seemed so outrages, so bizarre that it made his gut twist.

The more he thought about it, the more guilt twisted in his gut. He really shouldn't have let the girl venture over the walls and back into the woods by herself. _What if she had been hurt on her way back to wherever it was she had come from? What if the person she had gotten the medicine for was in need of medical care beyond the capabilities of the medicine he had sent the girl back with?_

The young man sighed and ran a hand over his tired face in exasperation. _I'm too young to feel this old; I'm only twenty-four and feel like a withered eighty-year-old._ He ran another hand through his short brown hair and took a step forward.

Many thoughts like these and others drew him there today, but unlike all other days, today was different. Today, he was going to cross into the forbidden woods. Kevin's stomach knotted at the realization of what he was about to do and he quickly bent over to expel the contents of his meager breakfast he had eaten earlier.

Thunder boomed dangerously overhead, almost as if it were warning the young man. The sky was darkening with the help of massive rain clouds that encompassed the entire sky and hid the brightness of the sun.

_You can do this!_ He coached himself as he squeezed his backpack strap that was slung over his shoulder. _It's the only way you'll ever sleep again and you know it._ Kevin let out a loud sigh and glanced back over to the side of the road where his jeep was parked. No one would know he was gone for at least a week.

So there he was, clad in his blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and hiking shoes. The young man picked up the metal ladder he had brought with him and leaned it up against the massive barrier. He climbed it steadily but with the slightest inkling of hesitation. He knew one thing for sure; he would not be leaving without answers.

Hours had passed and all that had been found were the obvious dead or dying tress, but Kevin bore on, taking steps cautiously as he walked onwards. It had begun raining, forcing the young security guard to dress in his neon green rain poncho- at least he kind of blended in.

"I can't believe I've done this…" he groaned out loud. He looked upwards towards the sky, it had begun to rain. Even in his good hiking shoes his feet slipped about the mud causing him to stumble along the darkened path.

Every so often the bright zigzags would light up the sky so brightly that Kevin could see his compass that was placed firmly in his palm. The temporary light would give him a glimpse of the direction he was headed.

In his other hand he gripped his flashlight that was pointed deeper into the woods. The strait path in which it lit up was not enough ease his mind. Everything was so incredibly dark, and he couldn't help but feel as if something was watching his every move.

With a strong gust of wind his sensitive ears picked up a faint sound over the pounding rain. His eyebrows rose at the sound, wondering where the sound was coming from. He searched through the darkness with his flashlight.

"Are you kidding me?" he says out loud to no one in particular. His flashlight caught sight of something waving in the wind. _Don't freak out, it's just a stupid branch…_ He decided to take a closer look and realized, if it was a branch why was it swaying?

The sound got louder, it almost sounded as if someone was trying to tune a flute. He bumped into a branch, he moved to swat it away but yelped when the branch came back to collide against the side of his head.

"What the…" he breathed as he jumped back to shine the light on the offending object. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized that the branch was hanging by some string. On closer inspection, he realized it was a hollowed out tube. _So that's what was making all that noise._ In fact the entire tree was covered with hollowed out tubes that swayed with the wind as they hung from tree limbs. The sound steadily got louder as the wind picked up speed and the pipes danced against the wind.

As soon as Kevin raised an arm to cover his eyes from the biting wind, it stopped. For long moments all Kevin could hear was the rain. A strange feeling washed over him, and the hair on his neck raised as his heart started beating hard within his chest.

The wailing sound picked up again, but it dawned on Kevin that the wind wasn't blowing through the pipes. _But if there's no wind… then what's making that sound?_

With his flashlight, Kevin scanned the area searching for the cause of the sound. "Is anybody out here?" There was no answer, making Kevin's heart leap into his throat.

He turned in circles, moving his flashlight in the hopes of alleviating the panic that welled in his chest. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it, but before he could identify what it was, a twig snapped to the side of him. His head snapped towards the sound, but heard nothing more.

His instinct that someone was watching him had now solidified. "Who's out there?" he shouted in panic. And that's when he saw it, a flash of red whizzed past his line of vision. He slowly stepped backwards intending to run back to the border. His descent was immediately halted when he backed into something sharp.

Kevin turned slowly, hoping that it had just been a tree that he had backed in to. He raised his flashlight to illuminate the woods around him, when all the sudden, a big bolt of lightening lit up the entire sky around him.

The young man held back a scream as he realized he was surrounded. In that brief flash, he had seen hooded figures leering at him. All at once they started wailing and stepping towards him.

His instincts screamed at him to run, so he followed his feet and pushed back the horrid figures and pushed forwards.

_In The Village:_

"How are you feeling this night Lucius?" Finton Coin asked his friend as he watched the border from his spot up in the watch towers.

"I am well Finton," Lucius spoke softly as his eyes trained on the hands in his lap.

Finton nodded and pulled the yellow cloak around him tighter. "I understand that you and Ivy hope to wed soon, is that true?"

A soft smile came to Lucius's face at the question. "Yes we do, but Ivy wishes to wait until…" The man was interrupted by a familiar wail.

Finton's attention moved towards the woods. "Lucius, I think they are coming… ring the bell!"

Lucius clambered to his feet and did as instructed. That's when he heard a sound that was unfamiliar and mixed in with the shrill wailing he knew all too well. "Finton… can you hear that?"

Finton steeled himself and trained his ears. "It's a voice…."

Both men's eyes opened wider when a clear call for help flittered into their ears.

"Somebody help me!" the begging came through the rain like a call from a wounded animal.

They could both make out a light swaying in the darkness.

"There Lucius… do you see it?" Finton pointed into the darkness.

"I see it. Do you recognize that voice? Is it someone from the village?"

"…I don't know."

Kevin struggled for breath as he kept running. A few moments ago he'd laid eyes on a fire in the distance. Hope pumped through his veins, and he ran towards it. He kept pace, ignoring the burning sensation that coursed through his legs.

"Somebody help me!" he shouted into the darkness. Somewhere in his mind he wondered if he was running to where those creatures called home, but it no longer mattered, it was his only option to take the chance or live to suffer the wrath of hooded figures.

The fire was growing in the distance, and he knew he'd reach his last hope for survival at any moment. The adrenaline that had moved through his body just seconds ago left him. He stumbled forward as something caught his foot. Kevin tripped and toppled to the ground, his forehead impacted a sharp rock causing a white hot pain to lance through his right temple.

He could feel something sliding down his head, and he distantly knew it wasn't the rain. He tried to get to his knees to get back up and run, but fell back to his stomach.

With all the strength he had left, he turned himself over onto his back. A small whimper broke free from his lips.

The last thing Kevin saw before falling into unconsciousness was a bright flash of lightening and hideous faces that once again surrounded him.

TBC...


	2. A Painfull Realization

Sorry this is so late guys! It's amazing how fast this freaking year has gone by... its so surreal, gah!

**To The Fans: **Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews, its always good to know that people are finding interest here. And I'm glad that you guys have been as curious as I have about Kevin...

Anyway, I just wanted to give you guys a heads-up about this chapter. I tried to not make it so fast paced, but I might have not succeeded in doing so... I tried not to make it confusing either.

Enjoy:

* * *

Kevin whimpered softly at the incessant pounding in his head as he came back into consciousness. The darkness that filled his vision gave him an immense feeling of panic, but it quickly evaporated once he realized that the darkness was due to the fact that his eyes were closed.

He fought to remember his last memories, but they refused to come back to him. All that was left there was a darkness that his memories used to fill.

Slowly he peeled his eyelids open. His surroundings were blurry and he expected to find himself lying broken on the forest floor where he had last been. It was nothing but a surprise born of fear that he found himself in a small room, lying on a comfortably lumpy bed.

"What the…" he mumbled as he viewed the small space with interest.

Where was he? How did he get there? What was going on?

The young man's heart leaped into his throat when the wooden door opened with a creaking sound and an older woman with red hair entered. She didn't seem to notice that he was awake, her head looking downwards to a bowl she was holding. She wore the strangest clothes, part of him wondered about them… realizing that something about them felt wrong…

"Hello…" Kevin mumbled awkwardly to the stranger.

The woman jumped in surprise, the bowl falling from her hands and shattering all over the hardwood floor. "Oh my!" she shrieked in shock.

Kevin winced at the loud sound, wishing that he'd fall back into the dark void that allowed him to not feel any pain. He closed his eyes against the pain and prayed that he'd just leave the pain. "Urggg," he groaned in discomfort.

"Hey, don't close those eyes child," the woman cooed.

Kevin felt soft fingers against his face and cracked an eye open. "Where am I?" he asked in wonder. He fought to remember... "The last thing I remember... I don't…"

"Shh, honey you've been ill," the woman informed him. "You were found in the woods about a week ago."

The former ranger frowned at the information and his puzzlement heightened. "A week? Where am I? Who are you? ... who am I?"

At first the woman blanched at the information that Kevin had no idea who he was. "I assume your name is Kevin," the woman told him knowingly.

Kevin's eyebrows shot up. "How do you know that? Do I know you or…"

The woman laughed softly. "It was on that knapsack you had with you when you were found."

The injured man nodded slowly, believing the words this woman was telling him. After all, she didn't give him a reason to not believe her. "Oh okay. Why can't I remember anything?"

"You took a pretty nasty hit to the head," the woman spoke.

"Alice?" a male voice sounded from outside the door.

The red head looked away from the wounded man and looked to the door. "Edward, is that you?"

"Aye," the smooth voice confirmed. "May I come in?"

Alice looked over to Kevin who shrugged. "Yes, you may come in. It appears that our patient is awake."

The man entered, looking to be in his late forties, possibly early fifties. He observed Kevin with a bit of calm in his eyes, almost as if he was searching for something to attack. "Hello young man," he greeted. "I'm Edward Walker."

Kevin nodded to show that he understood what he was being told. "I'm Kevin," he spoke softly, almost feeling childish for introducing himself while not knowing any familiarity in the name.

"I know," Edward said intentionally. The leader of the town watched the young man again as silence took the room hostage. This young man looked harmless as far as the eyes could see, but that wouldn't mean anything in the near future. This man could destroy everything they had built.

"He doesn't remember anything Edward," Alice explained softly. "Amnesia, perhaps."

Edward let out a soft sigh in relief, making sure to speak so lowly that the man in the bed couldn't hear any of the words that were being spoken. "The town is curious and fearful to this young mans arrival. Myself and the other elders want to welcome this young man. We are planning to explain to the town that this man is a sign from the creatures that will help to protect them."

Alice searched Edward's expression for any doubt, but after finding none, let her shoulders drop. "Fine, but his man is confused and in pain…"

"Then we will find something to take his mind off of it." Edward turned back to the young man and smiled as if speaking to an old friend. "Do you think you're well enough to venture outside Kevin?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alice inserted her opinion. "He's just woken up from being asleep for nearly a week."

Edward grabbed her by the arm and pulled her ear to his mouth. "The village needs to see that he is harmless otherwise they could panic and do something foolish."

Alice gave in and nodded and turned back to Kevin. "Are you feeling well enough?"

The young man sat up and rolled his shoulders along with the stiffness away. "I'd like to see outside… but where am I?"

Edward cleared his throat and gave an explanation. "You are in our village, a desolated part of the world. We've fled here from the outside world many years ago…"

A flash of something came back to Kevin in a spurt; he jerked and looked to the man with wide eyes. "I… I saw something," he spluttered. He closed his eyes and sought to look for the memories. "I've seen… figures… they…"

"Those are the creatures we never speak about," Edward spoke softly. "They guard the borders we live within, they haven't hurt us and never cross into our village, but we believe that is because we follow their rules and have given them no reason to do so."

Kevin nodded, trying to process the information he had just given him. "Did I come from outside the village? Nothing seems familiar."

"You were found by my son and a man named Finton. You were unconscious just beyond the border," Alice educated him.

The pounding in Kevin's head faded a little and he came to a decision. "I want to see outside."

* * *

Edward held onto his forearm, leading him and held him upright when his legs turned to jelly. 

It was so bright outside, a beautiful day, but blinding Kevin by its brightness, causing him to shield his eyes from the sharpness of the beams of sunlight. "It's beautiful," he observed.

The ground was a bright green, as were the pine and leafy trees that surrounded the bordered village.

Kevin then realized people were watching him. Many people stood beside each other, leaning over once a while to whisper things into each others ears. "They're talking about me," he realized softly.

"They fear you'll bring the creatures into our borders for breaking the rules they've give us to follow," Edward explained.

"Could they?" Kevin asked with a bit of panic rising in his voice.

Edward nodded knowingly. "But I believe you're a sign from them. Obviously they meant not to hurt you or you would not be standing here right now."

Kevin agreed silently. The creatures had spared him… but for a reason he didn't understand. "A sign?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe they were trying to save you from the outside world."

"But why?"

Before Edward could reply, a younger girl with bright red hair walked straight up to him and glared with unseeing eyes. "I asked you to inform me when he had woken," she seethed.

"Kevin, this is my daughter Ivy," Edward introduced.

This girl made Kevin's heart thump; something about her seemed so incredibly familiar it made him feel uncomfortable. "Hello," he greeted as he lifted a hand to shake hers.

When she didn't take it he gazed awkwardly at her. It occurred to him that she wasn't really looking _at _him, but more of in his direction.

"That will do you no good young man, my daughter can't see you," Edward supplied.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he mumbled apologetically.

The girl smiled brilliantly. "It's perfectly fine; you had no way of knowing." Silence took the small group for a moment. "Something about you seem so familiar, your voice… do I know you?"

"I don't know," Kevin told her truthfully. He was beginning to feel sick again and everyone's prying eyes made him self-conscious. "I don't feel very good," he whispered to Edward.

The man smiled down at him, almost as if a father would. "Alright, enough excitement for one day. Let's get you back inside before Alice comes to find us."

"It's been nice to meet you Ivy," Kevin told the girl before allowing himself to be led away.

"Same to you Kevin…" the girl smiled softly and waved to him as he was ushered back up stairs.

* * *

TBC... stay tuned for chapter three. 


End file.
